What If
by Slayterz
Summary: What if Pitch had found Jack in the ice? What if he raised Jack? What if Jack was chosen to be a guardian? What if Pitch's heart grew soft? (Fatherly Pitch.)
1. Who Are You?

Pitch was stomping through the woods, mumbling to himself. He needed to find some way to defeat the guardians. Any way. Even the stupidest way ever. He just need to win. To be believed in. To be feared.

As he walked, he heard ice cracking. He stopped for a moment. Did ice crack by itself that rapidly? Of course not. Pitch shook his head and decided he was just imagining things. I mean, people do go bonkers if they've been alone for thousands of years. _Crrrrraccckkk!_

The hair on Pitch's neck stood up as he approached a lake of crackling ice. It was breaking apart in the shape of a boy. As if being controlled, the ice moved to the sides. Then, Pitch noticed the moon shining brightly on that spot. All he knew was he had to stop it.

He got sand ready to attack whatever was emerging from the ground. That was, until a teenage boy came from the lake. Pitch put down his defenses as the boy rose into thin air. He looked scared. Frighted. Clueless.

As the boy lowered to the ground, the ice under him froze back into place. Pitch knew that whatever was going on must be a big part of the moon's plans. He definitely had to stop it. The boy looked up at the moon in relief. Pitch noticed the moon gave him comfort. It made him feel safe.

He stayed hidden in the shadows as the boy tripped on a staff. Shocked, the boy picked it up; when he did, ice exploded from it. The boy and Pitch both looked at it in amazement. As the frost began to spread everywhere, the boy sat up and walked to a nearby tree.

Slowly, he tapped the tree with the staff. Frost grew on it. Obviously excited, the boy rubbed the frost. Realizing what he could do, the boy turned to the tree behind him and tapped it. Once again, frost grew on it. The boy jumped up and down, happily.

Next, the boy turned around and ran in loops, leaving frost wherever he went. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew him up into the sky. The boy looked at what he had made in bewilderment. So beautiful. Charming. Fun. However, when Pitch saw it, different words appeared in his head. Dangerous. Powerful. Cold.

As they both looked at the frost, the wind dropped the boy on a branch. Pitch was shocked by how easily the boy climbed down the tree. With a cheerful smile, the boy sprinted to nearest town. Burgess.

* * *

In the town, Pitch growled when he saw kids jumping and playing. How much he hated it. The boy started to greet everyone he saw, but no one even looked at the boy. However, the boy didn't seem to care. When he saw kids running towards him, he bent down and asked, "Hello. Do mind telling me where I am..." Before he could finish, the kids just passed through him.

The boy started to breathe hard as he felt his stomach. Pitch looked closer, seeing that the boy was invisible to everyone. The boy walked back into the forest with a scared face. The boy obviously didn't know anything at all. Pitch formed a slight smile. He could possibly use that to his advantage.

As the boy walked through the woods, Pitch blocked his way. "Who...who are you?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"You can see me?" The boy backed away as if he didn't trust Pitch.

"Of course I can see you!"

"Do you know where I am?"

"It depends. What's your name?" Pitch didn't know why he asked the question. The boy probably didn't even know his name.

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy replied, "Jack Frost."

"And who told you that?"

"The moon." Pitch looked up and scowled at the moon. "That's all he ever told me."

"Oh really? Let's make a deal. Come with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Really? You...you would do that?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."


	2. An Unlikely Guardian

_**300 years later...**_

North was in his shop, making the final touches to his toy train. "I'm still waiting for cookies!" he exclaimed to his elves. The elves scurried around as they gave North some cookies._"_Done!" As North took a final bite from his cookie, he threw the toy train into the air and laughed as mini rockets emerged from it and the train flew.

North laughed until a yeti crashed open a door, crushing the train against the wall. They both screamed at the sight. "How many times must I tell you to knock!"

"Bwabwoarumbra!"

"The globe?" North followed the yeti into his globe room. To his surprise, black sand started to spiral around it. What really scared him was when the black sand turned into a face. Not just any face. Pitch's face. "The guardians!" North puled down a lever, releasing millions of waves of Northern Lights that carpeted the earth.

* * *

Within 10 minutes, all of the guardians were at Santa's workshop. "North!" exclaimed Bunny. "You better have a good reason for bringing me here three days before Easter!"

"I do! I saw Pitch!"

"What! We made sure he was trapped away back in the dark ages! Are you sure?"

"Well, it was more of a shadow..."  
"A shadow!"

"It was Pitch! I can feel it in my stomach!"

"Wait! You summoned me three days before Easter because of your stomach?!" As the two continued to fight, Sandman noticed the moon glowing brighter. Manny was trying to tell them something. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get their attention. Annoyed, Sandman grabbed an elf and shook it so the bells on it rang.

When North turned around, he saw the moon glowing too. "Sandy! Why didn't you say anything?" Sandman shot sand out of his ears to express his anger. "It's been a long time Manny. What is it?" First, Manny made a shadow of Pitch. Bunny's mouth dropped open as North patted his belly. "How can we stop him?" Manny shown brightly on a blue stone as it rose from the ground.

Tooth stated to fly in circles. "You guys know what this means, right? He's choosing a new guardian!"

"What! We don't need a new guardian!"

"Then this must be serious." Everyone bit their lips, whispered who they hoped it was and wasn't, and crossed their fingers as the picture of the new guardian was formed. However, the image was of the last person any one of them would have though of. "Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost!" exclaimed Bunny. "It can't be him! He's Pitch's son!"

"You know that isn't true," replied Tooth, strictly.

"Well, Jack doesn't know that! I seriously doubt he'd believe us if we just told him he's been living with a phony his entire life! Even if we did tell him, he's still a lazy, crazy, wild..."

"Guardian." interrupted North.

"Jack Frost is many things. But he is not a guardian."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of China, Jack Frost was making a snow storm. He laughed as he froze lakes and made wind blow people's work away. Once done, he flew onto a roof and whispered, "That. That was fun." Jack looked up in the sky. "Wind! Take me to Burgess! And make it quick! Dad might come looking for me soon!" With that, the wind blew him back to Burgess.


	3. Kiddnaped

Once he entered Burgess, he made snow follow him everywhere. "Snow day!" he exclaimed loudly to himself as he made a gust of wind blow a book out of Jamie's hand. Jack laughed as he flew over to look at it. "That looks interesting. Is it good?"

Not even hearing or seeing Jack, Jamie picked up his book and dusted it off. Soon, his friends caught up with him. "Snow day!" Claude exclaimed.

"You're welcome," laughed Jack as he did a slight bow.

As Jack followed Jamie and his friends to his house, he overheard Janie exclaim, "They found Bigfoot samples really close to here!"

"Yeah right!" laughed Caleb. "And the Easter Bunny is real!"

"He is real."

Jack started to balance on a fence. "Oh, he's real alright." started Jack. "He's real annoying, real obnoxious, and rrreeeaaaallly full of himself.

As Jamie grabbed his sled, his mom smacked a hat on his head and exclaimed, "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Do you?"

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one, Sweety. It's just an expression."

Jack shot up strait and exclaimed, "Hey!" Once Jamie started to walk away, Jack grabbed some snow and started to form a snowball while muttering, "'Who's Jack Frost?' Oh, I'll show you who Jack Frost is!" Slowly, he blew on his snowball and covered it with ice. Just as Jamie was out of sight, Jack threw it at him.

Jamie blinked as sparkles flew around his nose. "Alright!" he laughed. "Who threw that?"

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, kid." Since Jamie couldn't find who did it, he threw a snowball at Pippa.

"Jaime Bennett!" she exclaimed. "No fair!"

"You started it!" Soon, everyone was throwing snowballs at each other. Well, until someone hit Cupcake.

Stunned, Claude whispered, "You hit Cupcake."

Caleb pointed at Pippa and screeched, "She hit Cupcake."

Pippa backed away a little. "I hit Cupcake." Just as Cupcake was about to get violent, Jack threw a snowball at her face. Everyone looked around in bewilderment for the source of the snowball. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, Cupcake started to laugh and throw snowballs, too.

Just as Jamie was getting ready to run, Jack created ice that made him slip onto his sled. Once done, Jack used the ice to move Jamie's sled down into the street. Everyone gasped as Jamie disappeared into the busy street. "Hang in there. I got you!" Jamie screamed happily as the sled crashed into a snow pile.

All of his worried friends ran up to him. "Jamie! Are you okay?"

Happily, Jamie sat up and exclaimed, "Wow! Did you see that?" As Jamie talked, a storage truck ran over the ice and a couch flew out of it, onto Jamie.

Jack flinched a little at this. "Oops."

Just as Jamie's friends were about to go to his aid, Jamie sat back up with a tooth in his hand. "I lost a tooth!" All of his friends laughed as he walked away.

"What! That wasn't the tooth fairy! That was me!" Jack flew in front of them. "What dos a guy have to do to get a little attention around here?" Once said, they passed through him. Jack hugged his stomach. No matter how many times it happened, it always felt new. Upset, he flew away.

* * *

Later that night, Jack was watching Jamie through his window. He chuckled a little as Jamie told the sled story to his sister, Sophie, and hung a picture he drew of it on his wall. Slowly, his smile turned into frown. A weird feeling twisted in his stomach. He felt like crying, but he didn't know why.

Slowly, frost emerged on Jamie's window. Jack looked at the frost angrily. It was almost like it was trying to mock him. However, Jack knew it was just expressing his feelings. He knew the frost was trying to reach out to Jamie. Jack looked at the frost, annoyed.

"Jack," a soft voice whispered from behind him. Jack sat up straight quickly and turned to see Pitch.

"Oh, um...Hey, Dad."

"What were you doing?" Pitch looked down and saw frost under Jack's feet that lead down to Jamie's window. "Please tell me you weren't watching that kid again."

"It's Jamie. He's not just some 'kid,'" he mumbled.

"Don't you use a smart mouth around me!" Pitch didn't realize the amount of temper he had expressed until he noticed Jack had spread frost around the roof. "Oh, no. Jack. I'm sorry. Just...just go back home. It's almost dream time."

"Okay." Sadly, Jack walked onto a telephone pole that lead part of the way to Pitch's lair. As he did, he saw a shadow skip past him. Knowing it wasn't a nightmare, Jack jumped off of the telephone line and put his staff up in an attack position.

"'Ello, Mate." Jack put his staff down, realizing who it was.

"Hey, Bunny."

"Wasn't the last time we met 182 A.D.? Easter Sunday? I bet your Daddy was really proud of you that day."

"You're not still mad about that. Are you?"

"Yes. But, this is about something else. Boys." Suddenly, two yetis grabbed Jack and shoved him into a bag.

Just before they closed the bag, Jack managed to exclaim, "Dad!"

* * *

Pitch turned around in shock after hearing Jack yell for him. As he looked around, he noticed two yetis holding a sack. He could hear muffled cries for help coming from the sack. "Jack!"

Bunny looked up in shock. "Come on, boys! Go!" Just as Pitch reached them, they had all disappeared. They had disappeared with Jack. The only one who could see him and actually liked him around. He was determined to get him back.

Pitch flew to the nearest house. In it, Cupcake slept. In her dreams,there was a unicorn hopping around. Gently, he pushed his finger into it and turned it into a nightmare. He quickly grabbed it and whispered, "Forget the plan. Tell the others that the wait is up. We attack early."


	4. What is Your Center?

Jack screamed as he felt the bag he was in touch a hard, cold floor. Slowly, he opened the bag up. He was shocked when he saw all of the guardians surrounding him."Hey! Jack Frost!" Jack looked around in shock.

"Oh, no."

"I hope you enjoyed the ride here."

"Oh ya. I love being trapped in bag, thrown through a portal, and looking face-to-face with my dad's worst enemies!" Jack exclaimed, exiting the bag.

"Good. That was my idea."

Jack rolled his eyes and asked, "So the big four all together. I must have done something really bad to get you guys together. Am I on the naughty list?"

"Naughty list? You break the record! However, we're going to ignore that fact."

"How come?"

"How come? I'll tell you how come! Because now, you are guardian!" Jack backed away in shock as trumpets blew and confetti fell. Just as North was about to read the guardian vows, Jack crashed his staff on the floor, freezing it and causing the commotion to stop.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?"

North started to laugh. "Of course you do. Music!" The music started back up.

"No! No music!" The elves playing the music angrily stopped and stomped away. "I don't want to be a guardian! I take that back! I can't be a guardian! How could you trust me so easily? More to the point, how can I trust you?"

"You can trust us," assured Tooth. "We bring happiness and trust to this world."

Bunny started to laugh. "Why are we even trying to do this. I mean what does a little brat, raised by Pitch know about happiness?"

"Let's not be prejudiced," started Jack. "I may be the son of the Nightmare King, but kids like what I do. I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids love snow days, snow fights, and snowmen."

"Then I'm surprised 'Daddy' even pretends to love you."

"What?"

"Pitch isn't your dad! He doesn't love you!"

In the background, Tooth whispered, "Enough."  
"And this whole time I thought he did. If he doesn't, why does he even bother with me? And if he isn't my dad, then who is he?!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically.

"He's the Nightmare King and you're his tool."

"Oh, what. And you're a bunny?"

"In fact, I am. What did you think I was?"

"A kangaroo." Just as Bunny was going to strike, North grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the globe room.

"Follow me."

As they walked through the workshop, Jack exclaimed, "Slow down! I've been trying to bust in here for years!"

"What do you mean 'bust in?'"

"Don't worry. I could never get pass the yetis." As they walked, Jack pasted a yeti making a fist at him. "Hey, Phil."

Finally, North pushed Jack into a room. Once done, he locked the door behind him. "Now! Let's get down to business!" North cracked his knuckles and he slowly walked up to Jack. Jack backed up as far away as he could. Pitch had told him the guardians would kill him the first chance they got. And right now, North had a good chance. "What is your center?" he asked, shoving a finger at Jack's chest.

"Wait. What?"

"Your center. Manny chose you for a reason." Jack only looked at him, confused. "Here." North pulled out a Russian nesting doll with him on it. "This is how you see me. No? Big. Intimating. But if you get to know me a little better, well, open it."

When he opened it, he saw a doll of a smiling man. Seeing where this was going, he asked, "You're just downright jolly?"

"Yes!" North opened the doll a few more times. "And caring, fierce, and at my center..." Jack opened it and saw what was expected in all of these dolls.

"There's a little, wooden baby."

"Look closer!"

Jack rubbed his head. "You have big eyes."

"Yes! Eyes full of wonder! That's what makes me special. That's my center. What is yours?"

Before Jack could answer, Bunny barged into the room and exclaimed, "We have trouble at the tooth palace!"


	5. Trouble at Tooth Palace

North grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the workshop. "Hey! Who said I was helping you?" asked Jack.

"I did," replied North with a smirk.

"Even if I did want to help you with your problems, there's no way I'm climbing into some ragged , old..." Jack was stunned when North approached a huge, majestic sleigh. "...Sleigh. Fine! One ride! That's it!"

North chuckled a little. "Everybody loves the sleigh." Soon, everyone but Bunny was on the sleigh. "Bunny! Get on!"

"I think my holes might be faster and safer, mate."

"Come on!" exclaimed Jack. "I guess you are a bunny! I mean, when was the last time a bunny did anything cool?"

"Excuse me?" Bunny instantly jumped on the sleigh. "I bet I'll enjoy it much more than you!"

"Okay! Buckle up!" exclaimed North.

Bunny looked around in fear. "But there's no seat-belts!"  
"It was just an expression!" Bunny sank his nails into the sleigh as it took off. "Here comes the loop-de-loop!" Soon, the sleigh started to spin. Finally, the sleigh darted off into the sky.

Seeing Bunny was about to throw-up, Jack stood up at the edge of the sleigh and exclaimed, "Wow! Look at this..." Jack was cut off when the wind blew him away. Worried for the teen, Bunny looked over the edge. Just under the sleigh, sitting on one of its legs, was Jack. "Awe. You really do care."  
Bunny grunted and snuggled back into the sleigh. "Clam it you little show pony!"

Finally, they were at Toothiana's tooth palace. However, instead of the Baby Tooths being busy collecting teeth, they were flying frantically to get away from nightmares. Before a nightmare could catch a baby Tooth flying by, Jack grabbed it and held it in a protective position on his chest. Before the nightmare attacked him, he took a good look at Jack. Recognizing the boy, he flew away. "Are you okay, Baby Tooth?" She nodded.

"Wait, how did you do that?" asked Bunny.

"My dad would never hurt me." Bunny thought for a moment. Did Pitch care? Of course not!

"Ya, well, I bet it was just a cover." Jack's smile disappeared at the comment. He felt like beating the big-mouthed rabbit out of the sleigh. But, of course, he couldn't.

Finally, they found Toothiana. North went to her side and asked, "Are you okay?"

"They're gone! They're all gone!" exclaimed Toothiana, looking for any Baby Tooths that might have escaped. While she looked, the Baby Tooth Jack saved flew up to her. "Oh! Thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

Suddenly, a voice boomed, "Bravo! Bravo!" Up, in a far corner of the tooth palace, was Pitch. Angrily, Toothiana flew up to him.

"Give me back my fairies!" Pitch disappeared, then reappeared in a different corner.

"Why should I give back something valuable to you, when you took something very valuable to me?" Toothiana looked at him, confused. "Let me clarify. If you give me Jack back, I will give you your fairies."

Jack walked up and exclaimed, "I'm right here!"

"Jack!" Pitch smiled a little, ready for Jack to jump into his arms. Just as Jack was about to do so, Bunny grabbed his arm and threw a boomerang at Pitch. Pitch dodged it and scowled at Bunny.

"We're not just going to hand him over to you! He is to be guardian!" exclaimed North.

"What?" Pitch froze for a second. He calmed down a little after seeing Jack's look of disgust at the comment. "No! He is not becoming a guardian!" Suddenly, Toothiana's feather's ruffled, then she collapsed to the ground. "Oh, look, it's happening already. Kids are waking up, sad, because the Tooth Fairy never came."

"What's going on?"

"This is why I don't want you to become guardian. The less believers they have, the less of them that exist. So, guardians, do you want to trade or not?"

"No!" replied Bunny.

"Fine! But, I wont stop until you return him." With that, Pitch disappeared. Jack pulled away from Bunny's grasp and looked angrily at him.

"Why didn't you just give me back? I mean, I wouldn't mind going home right now and Toothiana doesn't look her greatest!" Still upset, Jack turned to helped Toothiana up. "Are you okay?"

"You should have seen them. They put up a wonderful fight."

After a few minutes, Bunny came out from a door and exclaimed, "He took all of the teeth!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "They're just teeth. Get over it."

"No," started Toothiana. "Each tooth holds the memories of their owner. Even yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes. From before you were Jack Frost."

"But Dad told me I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"We were all someone before we were chosen."

"No. I was born a spirit." Bunny started to laugh.

"I've never seen a teenager born before. Pitch lied to you! He always has! Like I said, you're just his tool! You two are not related in any way!" Jack bit his lip. Bunny was rather convincing.

Toothiana glared at Bunny, then told Jack, "Or, you were his son before you were chosen." Suddenly, some of the tooth palace started to turn into black sand. "No! It's too late!"

"No! There's no 'too late!'" North thought for a moment. "Wait!" exclaimed North. "Idea! We'll collect the teeth!"

"That's a great idea!"

North turned to Jack and stated, "If you help us collect the teeth, we'll give you your memories so you can see for yourself if Pitch is your dad."

Jack thought for a moment. "Deal. I'm going to prove this kangaroo wrong." Bunny sniffed at the comment.


	6. Collecting Teeth

Meanwhile, Jack and the guardians were helping to collect teeth. Jack was shocked by Toothiana's frantic excitement. "Is that a molar? Oh! Look at those teeth!" Toothiana started to spin in circles. "They're everywhere!" Not seeing where she was going, she crashed into a toothpaste billboard.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

Toothiana started to rub her nose. "Just fine. Sorry. It's been a really long time since I've been out in the open."

"How long is a long time?"

"440 years. Give or take." Behind Jack, Toothiana saw a tooth and flew towards it. Jack looked at Baby Tooth in confusion. All she did was shrug her shoulders. Jack just laughed a little as he approached a window and crawled through it.

However, when he did, Bunny was already there, mocking him with a tooth. Jack angrily froze Bunny. Soon, collecting teeth became a competition.

Once they were done, they approached Tooth. "Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." Everyone froze for a second. Taking a guess at why, Tooth asked, "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?" Everyone flinched as Sandy shook his head no.

* * *

At a laundry mat, they were getting coins to give to children. However, North and Bunny just gave them eggs and Christmas gifts. Once again, giving out gifts became a competition.

* * *

In Pitch's lair, he was scowling at his globe. "Why aren't the lights going out? Urg! If the lights don't go out, my threat won't be good enough to get Jack back!" While he muttered, a nightmare flew up to him and started to neigh like crazy. "What! Jack's helping them collect teeth? This is bad. They're getting into his head! If he stays with them any longer, he might turn against me!" Pitch thought for a moment. "I guess I need to make the threat bigger."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jamie's room, Tooth and Jack were sitting by Jamie's bed as Toothiana looked at the picture of the sled ride that he had drawn earlier that day. "So, Jack. Jamie lost his tooth in a freak sled accident. I wonder how that happened."

Jack chuckled a little. "Kids."

"Jack, I'm sorry I didn't know about your memories. If I did, I could have..."

"It's okay. All that matters right now is collecting teeth."

"Thanks. It means a lot that you're here." Suddenly, North and Sandy came in.

"So?" asked North. "How are you feeling?"

"Believed in!" Suddenly, Bunny came in.

"Oh, I see how it is! Ganging up on the bunny!" Everyone shushed his loud voice so they wouldn't wake up Jamie.

Jack lifted his bag of teeth and asked, "You think I need help beating a bunny?"

Bunny shoved a bag, twice the size of Jack's bag, in his face. "You call that a bag of chompers? Now this is a bag of chompers!"

North got in between them and stated, "This is about Toothiana. It's not a competition. But, if it was..." North dropped a bag ten times bigger than Bunny's in front of them. "I win." North let out a loud laugh that woke Jamie up.

Shocked, Jamie exclaimed, "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" Toothiana smiled and waved.

"He can see us?" asked Jack.

"Well, most of us," Bunny uttered. Jack sighed, realizing Jamie couldn't see him. "Sandy! Knock him out." Jamie backed away, seeing Sandman make a threatening fist. "With your dream sand!" Sandman started to form sand.

Suddenly, a dog started to growl. "Down, Abby!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Don't worry. I got this," assured Bunny.

"Do you see that dog's teeth? They were meant to take down rabbits."

"Well, I bet he's never met a rabbit like me: 10 foot tall, good with a boomerang..." As he made his list, Jack rolled his eyes and sneakily set off an alarm clock. When he did, it shocked Sandman into hitting the guardians with his dream sand. Before anything else, he put Jamie to sleep with his dream sand.

Jack started to burst out laughing. "Oh, I wish I had a camera!" Suddenly, a nightmare flew by. "Dad! Sandy! Come on! I might be able to convince him to let the fairies go!" Once Jack was gone, Sandy looked at the guardians, then left.

However, what they didn't know was that when they left, Sophie came in and accidentally activated one of North's portals and walked through it.


	7. He's Not My Dad

Jack followed the nightmare until it led him to a roof. "Dad?" he whispered. "Are you here?"

"Jack." From a shadow came Pitch. Just as Jack was about to run to him, Sandman got in between them. Pitch backed away in shock.

"Sandy. Can't I just talk to him? Remember? I can convince him to release the fairies."

Pitch started to laugh. "He's right. All I want is him, then this whole thing will be over for now." As a reply, Sandman started to whip golden sand at Pitch. Pitch barely dodged the sand. Finally, Sandman whipped him right off the roof.

"Dad!" Jack instantly flew down to Pitch and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Jack..." Suddenly, Sandman used his sand to push Pitch away from Jack.

"Sandy! Would you calm down?"

"No! He's right. It was wrong for me to use a threat to get you back. You know what? I'll get you back myself." Suddenly, nightmares cornered Sandy. "I think it's about time I get my son back," smirked Pitch, walking towards Jack. Before Pitch could attack Sandy and take Jack, a sleigh came crashing down. In it, the guardians were half asleep. Before they hit the ground, Sandman flew into the air with Jack so it didn't crash into them. Once they hit the ground, the guardians jolted awake and started to fight the nightmares.

As they did, Sandman dropped Jack into the sleigh North was in as he continued fighting. However, when Jack looked closely, he saw Pitch aiming an arrow at Sandman. In panic, Jack flew up to Pitch and tugged his shoulder back a little. "Dad," he managed to whisper. "Please. My whole life you've been keeping me away from people. Finally, I have a friend. If you care, don't do this."

Sandman didn't even notice the threat as he fought the nightmares. Pitch looked at Jack's eyes. The only eyes he would never haunt with hurt and fear. Slowly, Pitch lowered the bow. However, his hand slipped. The arrow fired. It hit Sandman. Jack could only watch in horror as Sandman turned into black sand.

Pitch couldn't bare seeing the tears forming in Jack's eyes. "Oh, no. Jack. I'm sorry..."

"No! You've been telling me that my whole life!" Suddenly, snow exploded out of Jack and blasted Pitch far away. Once gone, Jack swayed around, then fell. Toothiana quickly caught him and rested him in the sleigh.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter."

"Are you okay?"

"No! This is all my fault!"

* * *

As they left, Pitch could only watch them leave with Jack. "I can't believe myself!"

Suddenly, a more evil voice inside of him said, "It's okay. I can just destroy the guardians and get him back."

"No! He will be furious. I'd ruin his life if I did that."

"It's okay. I can just erase his memories."

"I can't do that to him!"

Pitch paced in circles until the evil voice took over. "Oh, Jack. I'll get you back at any cost."

* * *

Meanwhile, the guardians held a funeral for Sandman. Everyone but Jack came. After the funeral, North walked up to Jack. He was in a room with his hood on, creating a frost picture of Sandman. "Are you alright?"

"I...I just wish I could have done something."

"Jack! You stood up to Pitch! It's even more surprising since he's you dad!"

"North. I..."

"You did something no one else had the courage to do. I don't know who you were in your past life. But, in this life, you're a guardian. Pitch's son or not."

"North! I knew!" Jack looked as if he was about to cry as he pulled back his hood. "I knew Pitch wasn't my dad! I knew that I wasn't and never was related to Pitch!" Jack calmed down a little. "Pitch didn't lie to me all my life. I knew that you and Toothiana were lying to me when you encouraged the fact that I was his son! I'm not the clueless, teenage boy everyone thinks I am!"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"You don't know how hard it is to just accept the fact that you're going to be alone forever. The thing is, around Pitch, I didn't feel alone. One day, I just started to call him Dad, and soon, he started to call me Son. It was just so much easier to believe he was my dad. So, I just kept on telling myself he was, until I believed my own lie."

North felt some symphony for the boy. "I'm sorry. If we had known..."

"Sandy wouldn't be gone! I should just go home now!"

"You don't sound happy about it."

"Oh, no! I love being trapped away with a murderous beast!" Jack fell dramatically onto the floor. Suddenly, the globe's lights started to go out.

"Mates!" exclaimed Bunny, busting into the globe room. "I have an idea! Easter is tomorrow! We still have a chance."

"You're right!" exclaimed North as Jack flew to his feet. "It hurts me to say this, but this time, Easter is more important than Christmas. To the sleigh!"

"Whoa! My warren, my rules. Buckle up." North gasped as the ground started to split.

"Just an expression!" he exclaimed, as they all fell into it.


	8. Deceived

Once they were at Bunny's warren, North swayed as he sat up. "Buckle up. Very funny."

"Welcome to my warren!" Bunny spread out his arms proudly. It was a spring paradise. Flowers were blooming, the ground was coated in green grass, and the sun shone brightly, reflecting off the streams of paint that flowed through the warren.

They all stood still in amazement until a high-pitched screaming started. Everyone got into an attacking position and stiffened up, hearing it come closer, and closer, and closer.

Suddenly, a little girl came out, screaming happily with a handful of eggs. Once she saw the guardians with their weapons drawn, she gasped and dropped her eggs. Everyone quickly put their weapons down. "Sophie?" asked Jack. Once Sophie saw an elf, she ignored the recent threat and ran over to grab it.

"What is she doing here?"

North felt his pockets for his snow globe. Nothing. "Snow globe," he realized.

"Somebody do something!" Bunny turned to Jack since he actually knew Sophie.

Jack backed away and exclaimed, "Don't look at me! I'm invisible. Remember?"

"Don't worry, Bunny!" exclaimed Tooth. "I bet she's a fairy fan!" Sophie gasped as Tooth flew into the air, elegantly. Sophie jumped as the sun reflected rainbows off of her wings.

"Pretty!"

"Awe!" Tooth flew down to her and revealed a handful of teeth. "I've got something for you! Look at all that blood and gum!" Sophie looked at the teeth in shock, then ran away, screaming and crying.

Jack giggled a little. "Blood and gum? When was the last time you actually hung out with kids?"

"We're too busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time," North paused, realizing how stupid he sounded, "for children."

Jack started to create a snowflake that distracted Sophie for a minute. "If one little kid can ruin Easter, we're in worse shape than I thought." Slowly, the snowflake landed on Bunny's nose. To everyone's shock, he started laughing and playing with Sophie and painting eggs.

"We're bringing back Easter!" Happily, Bunny sat down with Sophie. Jack joined them.

"Not bad," whispered Jack to Bunny.

"Not bad yourself."

"Look. I'm sorry about the whole kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny looked down at the now sleeping, Sophie. "Look. I'm sorry I expected the worst from you. It's just that the son of Pitch...all these years I thought you were just...a monster that killed children. Don't take that the wrong way! The cold has killed millions. I just never knew you brought joy."

"Do you want me to take her home?"

"No, Jack. Pitch is out there looking for you..."

Jack looked at North and managed to spit out, "He's my dad. He would never hurt me."

* * *

In Jamie's house, Jack and Baby Tooth were resting Sophie in her bed. Once they were about to leave, Sophie turned over and fell off her bed. Before her mom came in, Jack tossed a blanket on Sophie, then left. "We should get back..."

"Jack!" a woman's voice called.

"That voice. I know that voice..."

"Jack!" Jack flew into the air, following the voice. "Jack! Jack?"

Finally, Jack came across a bed. Jack backed away in fear, realizing whose bed it was. "Pitch," Jack managed to whisper. Suddenly, a nightmare pushed Jack into the hole. Not sure what to do, Baby Tooth dove down under the bed after Jack.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes. All he could see were shadows. Slowly, cages with Baby Tooths in them came into focus. In a panic, Jack flew up to their cages and tried to open them. "Oh, Jack," a voice echoed. "Have you returned to me so soon?" Jack backed away from the cages and landed, realizing he was being watched.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Pitch slowly emerged from the shadows.

"What ever happened to Dad?"

"I'd never call someone like you Dad!" Pitch disappeared into the shadows, causing Jack to tense up.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. You know I would never hurt you."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid!"

"But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so. Your fear is that you think you'll have to return to me eventually and 'be trapped with a murderous beast.'" Suddenly, the ground below Jack disappeared, causing him to fall into a darker area, away from the Baby Tooths' cages. "And most of all, you'll never know who your real family was before me."

"You're no family of mine."

Jack backed away in fear as Pitch neared him. Finally, Pitch cornered Jack into a wall.

"Jack. Stop being paranoid and take this." Pitch forced the teeth into Jack's hand and pushed him into a shadow.

Jack had no idea what had happened until he saw Bunny trying to give eggs to children. Jack was shocked when the children just passed through him. "Jack!" exclaimed North. "Where were you? Pitch came and destroyed everything! Nothing made it to the surface!"

"Jack!" Tooth flew up to Jack and gasped when she saw what was in his hand. "Where did you get your teeth? Where's Baby Tooth? What have you done?"

"You were with Pitch?" asked North.

"No! Well, yes, but..."

"Oh, Jack," whispered Tooth, covering her mouth.

"Just please, let me explain..."

Bunny hopped up and angrily exclaimed, "He needs to go! We should have never trusted Pitch's boy!" Jack backed away at the comment. "Easter is about new life. It's about hope. We should have accepted Pitch's offer when we had the chance!" Jack stood there is shock. He wanted to say everything that happened, but he couldn't form the words while Bunny was yelling. "You heard me! Do some good and go back to your daddy! You'll be with the only one who cares for you, he'll release the Baby Tooths, and you can't destroy anything you ice freak!"

Jack's throat started to hurt. He couldn't say what happened, no matter how hard he tried. Jack felt like crying, seeing everyone's evil glares towards him.

"Please," he squeaked. "It wasn't my..."

Bunny started to shoo him like he was an unwanted animal. "Can't you see you're not wanted here? Shoo! Get lost!" Jack looked at North with desperate eyes. North knew that this wasn't his fault. Right? He knows he doesn't want his teeth. He knew. So why wasn't he saying anything?

Just as Jack was about to fly away, North whispered, "Bunny. Stop..."

"Go!" interrupted Bunny. "We never want to see you again!" Hurt, he flew away.

"Bunny!" exclaimed North. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Ya! I'm reuniting a father and a son."

"No. You probably just ruined Jack's life. Jack didn't want to go to Pitch!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, Jack told me he knew Pitch wasn't his dad. He told me he didn't want to go back! He told me he didn't want his teeth! This is obviously a trick from Pitch, so we wouldn't get in his way! I bet you, right now, he feels alone and lost, just because you told him no one cares about him when he's done nothing wrong!"

Tooth gasped at this. "Oh, no! We need to get him!"


	9. A Change of Heart

Jack flew down into Pitch's lair. He took a deep breath and flew in. The closer he flew to the bottom, the more he wanted to fly out. After a few seconds, he was at the bottom. "You won, Pitch!" Jack's voice echoed through the lair.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind him. "Hello, Jack." Jack shivered as Pitch rested his hand on his shoulder. "I see you decided to return."

"Just...just let the Baby Tooths go."

"A deal is a deal." With a snap of his fingers, they were all set free. However, they couldn't fly anymore. "Hmm. That's a shame. Nightmares, escort them out." Suddenly, nightmares swallowed the Baby Tooths up, just like before, and flew out with them.

Seeing his distressed eyes, Pitch bent down to Jack's ear and asked in a soft whisper, "What's wrong, Snowflake?"

"Like you don't know!"

"No. I don't know. I can't tell the exact reason you look depressed. Will you tell me why?"

"I'll tell you why! You tricked the guardians into thinking I'm a savage, evil beast! They give me soul-piercing glares now! They treat me like a monster!" Jack calmed down. "I guess I will always be alone."

A jolt of guilt struck through Pitch. He had no idea this would effect Jack so much. "You didn't deserve any of this Jack. This is all because of the guardians. Don't think it's your fault." Jack took a deep breath as Pitch lifted his chin a little. When he did, Pitch noticed his eyes were a little red from earlier. "It's okay. You don't need to be scared to cry in front of me. You've been through a lot." Without hesitation, Jack burst into tears.

Feeling sorry for him, Pitch hugged him and rubbed his back a little. "It's okay, Jack. I won't ever let this happen again." While he cried, Pitch gently removed Jack's staff from his hand. "I'll make sure you are never ever hurt again. I'll make sure you won't remember any of this." Jack squeezed Pitch with his now-free hand and cried even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in North's workshop, they were deciding how to find Jack. "Tooth!" exclaimed North. "You search for Jack in the sky. Bunny. You search the ground. I'll search the poles. We can not let Pitch take Jack." Just before they set off, thousands of nightmares with Baby Tooths in them came flying to Tooth. Suddenly, they vanished, setting the Baby Tooths free. "Wait. I thought Pitch was only going to let them go if..."

One of the he Baby Tooths ran up to Tooth and started to chirp like crazy. "Jack went with Pitch?!"

"What happened?" panicked North.

"They all say that Pitch took Jack and had the nightmares take them away."

Suddenly, the globe's lights started to vanish. "Oh, no."

* * *

A few hours later, in Pitch's lair, Jack was in one of the thousands of corners, curled up into a ball with his hood up. He watched as Pitch examined the lights going out on his globe. "Where are your teeth, Jack?"

"I..um." Jack felt the teeth in his pocket. "I lost them."

"That's a shame. I guess after I destroy the guardians, I'll find your teeth and destroy them too."

"Wait! You promised if I went with you, you'd..."

"I'd let the fairies go. Nothing more. But, don't worry. Once I get your teeth, I'll make sure you forget any of this ever happened. All of your pain will go away." Jack's eyes widened as the last five lights began to go out. "Five," started Pitch. "Four, three, two..." However, the last one did not go out. Pitch scowled at it as he hissed, "One."

"Jamie," whispered Jack. Pitch turned and looked at Jack.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to pay your little friend a visit."

"Wait! No! Jamie's special! Please don't harm him!" Jack got up and got as close as he could to Pitch without his staff.

"Jack! You say that about every kid!"

"Because every kid is special!"

"A kid is anything but special." Pitch disappeared, then reappeared in front of Jack.

"Well, now I know how you feel about me!" Pitch froze for a second.

"You're different from them."

"Pff. You don't know anything. " Hearing this, Pitch whacked him in the face.

"I know more than you could ever imagine!" Pitch had no idea what he did until he heard Jack crying a little.

"All these years, I actually thought a monster like you was my dad." With a shaky breath, Pitch gently helped him sit down from the sudden shock. He couldn't believe he just hurt him out of anger.

"Oh, no. Jack. I'm..."

"Sorry. I get it. You tell me that every day." Pitch's hand started to shake a little as he gently rubbed Jack's bruised cheek. Everything Jack had said so far was true.

"No. I'm not going to attack the guardians or go to Jamie." Jack looked up in surprise at this.

"Really?" Pitch slowly nodded as Jack pulled back his hood, revealing a huge smile. "Thank you!" He froze as Jack shot up and hugged him. Pitch had no idea how to react. He barely knew what Jack was doing. Unsure what to do, he knelled down and hugged him too.

Suddenly, there was a loud _cling!_ Both of them looked down in shock. On the floor was Jack's teeth. "You had them the whole time?"

"Yes. I honestly don't care what you do with them anymore."

"I think you should see them. See your true family."

Just before he touched the picture of him with brown hair, he looked up at Pitch and whispered, "No matter what, you will always be my true family." With that, he touched it.

As Jack went into a trance, Pitch's eviler voice started to come back. "Hurry! Destroy his teeth while he's gaining his memories. If you do that, the sudden shock will vanquish all of his memories." Slowly, Pitch reached his hand out to take his memories. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't stop his hand, no matter how hard he tried.


	10. Jack's Memories

_In his vision, Jack was walking out of his house with a little girl that looked a little bit like him. "Be careful Jack," a gentle voice stated._

"_I will, Mom."_

"_Come on, Jack!" exclaimed the girl as she pulled him out into the ice._

* * *

Meanwhile, Pitch was finally able to pull his hand away. "What am I doing?"

The eviler voice came back. "Just take it!"

"No."

"You're too soft." Suddenly, black sand started to fall off Pitch. Soon the black sand formed a version of Pitch that almost looked like tar. "That boy makes you too soft."

Seeing where he was going with this, Pitch exclaimed, "Jack! Wake up!" Nothing. The tar man turned and snatched Jack's teeth out of his hands and grabbed Jack's arm. "No!" Pitch jumped on the tar man and managed to grab Jack's teeth and arm just before he disappeared into the shadows. Slightly relieved, he turned to Jack and rested the teeth back into his hand.

* * *

_Jack and the girl were standing on cracking ice. "It's okay. It's okay. Just look at me." _

"_Jack," she whispered. "I'm scared..."_

"_I know, but you're going to be alright." Jack looked at the ice cracking below the girl. "You're not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead."_

"_No we're not!" _

* * *

_Suddenly, everything started to fade away. Jack looked around in fear. Just before he faded away, everything reappeared. He could have sworn he forgot everything for a few minutes. His vision continued:_

* * *

"_Yes. Would I trick you?" _

"_Yes! You always play tricks!"_

"_Well, not this time. I promise. I promise. trust me. You're going to be fine. You have to believe in me."_

* * *

Pitch and his tar nemesis continued to fight. Pitch could already tell that all of his powers left him when his evil side left him. Pitch struggled to actually find him most of the time because of all of the shadows.

* * *

"_You want to play a game? We're going to play hop-scotch. Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one." Jack started to walk to a nearby staff. "Two. Three! Now it's your turn." Slowly, the girl walked up to him."That's it. One. Two. Three!" Jack used his staff to lift her up and pull her off the cracking ice. As she smiled at him, the ice under Jack started to break.  
Jack fell into the water below. "Jack!" In the water, Jack's brown hair turned white. His brown eyes turned blue._

* * *

Jack's eyes popped open. To his his shock, Pitch was fighting off some tar creature. "Dad? What's going on?"

Pitch ran up to him and handed him his staff. "Go to Jamie."

"What about you?"

"I'll follow along." Jack nodded as he he was about to grab his dad and dart out of the room. Before he could, the evil Pitch reached out and grabbed Jack's arm.

"I don't think so. Remember? We made a deal. You belong to me! Now be a good boy and give me your staff and Daddy wont get hurt." Jack bit his lip as he slowly handed his staff over.

"No!" The good Pitch came in between them and pulled Jack and his staff away. "Go!" Like lightning, the two left the lair to Jamie's house.


	11. The Fight Begins

After a while of flying, Jack found Jamie's house. He had to make sure Jamie was safe until Pitch came back with the guardians. In his room, Jamie was holding a bunny. He heard Jamie whisper to it, "If that night wasn't a dream and you are real, you have to prove it. Right now. I've believed in you my whole life. So, you kind of owe me. You don't have to do much. Just a little sign. anything. Anything at all." Nothing happened. "I knew it."

Jack gasped as Jamie threw the Bunny on the ground. He knew he had to do something. Slowly, Jack entered his room and grew frost on his window. Once Jamie noticed the frost, Jack drew an Easter egg in it. Jamie gasped as more frost appeared and a bunny was drawn. "He is real." Next, Jack was about to do something he just recently learned. He was going to show his dad first, but he never got the chance to. He pulled his hand back. Slowly, the bunny he drew followed. It was alive.

Jack and Jamie both laughed as Jamie chased after it. Suddenly, it exploded into snow. "Snow?" Jamie thought for a moment. "Frost. Jack Frost?" Jack froze, hearing this.

"Did he just say..."

Jamie was shocked by the second voice. "Jack Frost?"

"He said it again."

Jamie's mouth dropped open when he saw who was behind him. "Jack Frost."

"But, that's me! You said my name!" All Jamie did was stare. "Wait. Can you hear me?" Jamie nodded. "Can you see me?" Jamie nodded again.

"You just made it snow!"

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know! Who do you think makes all of your blizzards and snow days? And do you remember that sled ride?"

"That was you?"

"That was me!"

"Is the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy real?"

"Yes! They're all real! We're all real!" Suddenly, thunder boomed. Jack looked out of the window in fear. Black clouds. Not just any black clouds. They were Pitch's black clouds. To his relief, a sleigh came crashing down. Jack quickly flew out of Jamie's window as Jamie ran out his bedroom door.

Jack was shocked when he saw the guardians. They all looked sickly pale. "Jack!" exclaimed Tooth. "You're okay. When Pitch took you, we thought..."

"Where's my dad?"

"I'm right here." Jack gasped when Pitch came from the sleigh. "I'm never riding in that thing again. Did you get Jamie?" As if on cue, Jamie ran out of his house and up to Jack.

"You're real! I knew it wasn't a dream!"

"Jack! He sees you!"

"Wait. Where's Bunny?" From the sleigh came a cute, little, fluffy Bunny. "Oh, no."

Jamie cracked up. "That's the Easter Bunny? What happened to him?" Jamie started to pet him. "He used to be huge and cool. Now, he's so cute and cuddly."

Bunny hopped away from Jamie and started to kick Jack's legs. "Did you tell him to say that?"

"No. Actually, he told me you were real when I was starting to think you weren't."

Bunny smiled a little. "He made you believe? In me?" Before anyone could answer, lightning went off. Just above them was Pitch's evil side.

"Get Jamie out of here." Everyone but Pitch tried to get Jamie to safety, while Jack darted up into the air, towards the evil Pitch. Just as Jack shot ice at him with his full power, all he had to do was put a hand up to stop it. With a wave of his hand, he made sand wrap around Jack.

Slowly, the sand pulled Jack up to Pitch. "Hello, my dear nightmare." Pitch gently rested his hand under his chin.

"Let me go!" Jack tried to pull away from Pitch, but failed.

"Why would I do that?" Pitch smirked as he moved his hand from his chin, to his cheeks, then squeezed them. "You belong to me and no one else!"

"I don't belong to anyone."

"That's where you're wrong." Angrily, Jack bit Pitch's fingers, causing the sand to drop him. Quickly, the good Pitch caught him and ran him back to the guardians.

"What happened?" asked Tooth.

"He's stronger. Pitch just had to wave his hand to have Jack at his mercy." In panic, Jack hopped out of Pitch's arms and got ready for more attacks.

"So much fuss over two little boys," a voice echoed. Suddenly, a huge shadow hand came from nowhere and reached towards Jack and Jamie. Scared, Jamie hugged Jack. Feeling sorry for the boy, Jack picked him up and held him so the shadow hand couldn't reach him. From the shadows came the evil Pitch, along with an army of horses. Pitch made more shadows to scare them. It worked.

Jamie whined, "Jack. I'm scared."

"Don't be. Here. We're going to have a little fun instead." Jack thought for a moment about what he just said.

"So?" asked Pitch. "What do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogy..." Before he could finish, a snowball Jack had made splatted into his face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Jack looked at some tossed out pans and had an idea. "Come on Jamie. Let's go get your friends." Just as Pitch got the snow off his face, instead of seeing the guardians, he saw an ice trail.

As they sledded, they went from house to house gathering kids. To Jack's surprise, when they saw the ice trail he was making, they believed in him. Soon, all of Jamie's friends were sledding too. However, before they made it far, Pitch's sand blocked their trail. "You think a few children can help you, against this?" Soon, all of Burgess was invaded with black sand.


	12. The Fight Ends

All of the kids started to whimper behind them. "They're just bad dreams," started Jack.

"Nothing more," finished Pitch. "We'll protect you." Pitch and Jack walked forward, ready for anything.

"You'll protect them? Who'll protect you?"

Jamie thought for a moment, then stepped up next to Jack. "I will." Soon, all of the other kids joined in.

"Do you still think there's no such thing as the Boogie-Man?" With that, black sand charged at them.

"I believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you!" exclaimed Jamie. Once the nightmare sand hit them, it turned into dream sand. The evil Pitch gasped in anger as the guardians started to change back to their stronger, healthier selves. Once they were back to normal, North summoned his yetis and Bunny summoned his giant egg beasts. All of the kids cheered as they turned all of the nightmares Pitch threw at them into dream sand.

As this happened, Jack flew up to the evil Pitch. "Come on, Son," he started. "You don't need to do this."

"I'm not your son!" With that, Jack shot snow at him. He easily dodged it and aimed an arrow at Jack.

"You won't remember that soon." Just as he shot the arrow, the good Pitch got in his way and stopped it with a sword.

"Wow! Where'd you get that?"

"North gave it to me. He said since he had two and I had none, I could use it." Just before the evil Pitch could run away, the good Pitch used his sword to slay the horse he was riding on, causing him to fall. Once grounded, everyone ganged up on the evil Pitch until he was cornered.

"There's nowhere left to hide." Pitch only smiled as he turned into many shadows. Confused on what to attack, the guardians all turned in circles. Once they were all looking the opposite way, black sand wrapped around Jack. Just before he could say anything, sand poured into his mouth, forming into a gag. He tried to scream warnings as hard a he could as Pitch emerged from the shadows with a giant sand scythe and aimed it at the good Pitch.

The good Pitch turned around in shock, realizing this. "Jack!" Just as the evil Pitch was about make his move, Jack ran into him. However, instead of knocking him over as he hoped, he only stunned him for a second. Once Pitch got back up and rose his scythe up, Jack's restrains tightened, causing him to collapse on the ground.

Just before he hit the good Pitch, dream sand wrapped around the evil Pitch and threw him into the air. To everyone's joy, it was Sandman. Everyone laughed as Sandman knocked Pitch out onto the ground and set Jack free. Everyone cheered as Sandman spread dreams to all of the children.

Happily, Jack hit the good Pitch and Jamie with snowballs, causing another snowball fight. As everyone threw snowballs, North came up and asked, "Your center?"

"It took a while, but I figured it out." North laughed as he gave Jack a china baby doll. On it was a smile that represented fun.

Suddenly, the evil Pitch woke up. "You dare have fun in my presence?!" Before he could do anything, kids passed through him. They didn't believe anymore. Scared, Pitch ran away.

Before he got far, the guardians stopped him. The good Pitch walked up to him and smirked, "The Pitch I know would never run."

"Well, the Pitch I know would never join the guardians."

"I prefer to go by Kozmotis."

"Fine, Kozmotis. I swear I'll get you, I will claim your son, and destroy the guardians!"

"That's the worst threat ever. None of us are even scared."

"Then why are they here?" Pitch pointed over to an army of nightmares.

"I may have lost my powers, but it's clear enough that they're your fears."

"What?!" Suddenly, the nightmares chased Pitch back into his hole. Once he was gone, everyone cheered and celebrated and rejoined the children with their snowball fight.

As everyone fought, North walked up to Jack and asked, "Are you ready to become guardian?"

"I'm ready." Kozmotis smiled as North read the oaths.

Kozmotis was so proud of Jack that he had a hard time focusing on the oath as Jack was taking it, but he clearly heard the end when Jack stated,"I do."

The end. For now...

**A/N: I'm planning on making the sequel after the second movie comes out, however, if you want me to make a sequel earlier, just tell me what you want to happen and I'll try to do it.**


	13. Accepting Ideas

**A/N: I'll make a sequel before the second movie. (If they actually make a second one.) Accepting ideas.**


End file.
